Quand l'amour devient plus fort que tout
by slashman
Summary: harry a d'immense pouvoir mais d'ou provienne t-il? venez le decouvrir! (slash harrydrago)


Auteur:Slashman

Disclaimer:R (NC-17)

Petit note:dite moi si vous aimez!

Harry était seul dans cette pièce, il venait de se réveiller.Il porta sa main au front, il avait du mal a remettre les événement récent tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était poudlard on était le lendemain de noël, soudain tout lui revint en mémoire l'explosion, voldemort, dumbledore blessé, il essaya de se lever mais il vit que des chaînes le retenait contre le sol. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrirent et vit la personne qu'il voyait chaque nuit en cauchemar: Lord voldemort, il portait une longue robe noire avec une ceinture pourpre a la taille.

On est enfin réveiller lui demanda voldemort en s'approchant de lui tendit que sa cicatrice lui brûlait tellement qu'il voyait trouble.

Aller vous faire voir lui répondit Harry essayant de se relever.

Doloris, murmura le lord en tendant sa baguette vers Harry qui se tordit de douleur sous l'effet du sors.Au bout de deux bonne minute voldemort cessa le sort et pris le menton de Harry entre ses mains.Tu en as assez ou faut il que je continue?

Allez… vous faire voir! Lâcha t- il a bout de souffle.

Tu reconnais sa? Lui dit voldemort en sortant un collier ensanglanter de sa poche, Harry reconnus immédiatement ce collier c'est lui et Ron qui avait offert ce collier à Hermione.Je l'ai arracher a ta sang de bourbe de copine pendant que mes mangemort s'amusait avec elle.

Nan…elle est….

Oh, tu pleure, dit il en souriant tandis que Harry c'était effondrer en larme sur le sol, le lord partit de la pièce laissant Harry sur le sol tenant dans sa main le collier qu'avait lancer le mage noir avant de partir.

Poudlard

Voldemort venait de passer les deux sanglier ailé lorsque l'un d'eux s'anima et lui sauta dessus, aussi vite que le vent voldemort se retourna et fit exploser la statue et le mangemort qui l'accompagna fit exploser le second qui c'était animer quelques seconde après le premier.

Maudite bestiole protectrice! Lucius j'aurai pu le faire moi-même, siffla voldemort en direction de son bras droit qui c'était agenouiller devant son maître

Pardonner moi seigneur,je ne voulait pas vous offenser

Sa ira pour cette fois Lucius tu as de la chance que je sois presser.

Merci maître, dit Lucius en se relevant suivant son maître vers l'immense château de poudlard.

Voldemort se dirigea vers le château faisait à peine attention au cadavres par terre.

__

Flash back

La grande resplendissait encore des bannière coloré de la veille, on s'entait encore une atmosphère de noël dans l'air Harry Ron et Hermione était assis a la table des gryffondor et discutait de la soirée de la veille.

Hermione:Harry, Ron je vous remercie pour ce collier il est magnifique!depuis que Harry et Ron lui avait offert ce collier avec un ange elle n'arrêtai pas de les remercier.

Ron:il te plais?

Hermione: je l'adore!

Harry:et si on allait…………………………………….BOUM!

Une explosion se fit entendre derrière la table des professeur faisait voler des éclat de pierre partout dans sa salle qui commençait a ce remplir de monde Harry eu juste le temp d'apercevoir un jet de lumière bleu frapper dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître dans la grande salle qu'on l'assomma la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un visage, celui de voldemort.

Voldemort et des une centaines de mangemort se déployèrent dans l'école tuant tous les élèves qui se trouvait sur le passage.

__

Fin flash back

Voldemort entra dans le châteaux, Lucius sur ces talons, et se dirigeas directement dans la grande salle ou des morceau de pierre et des cadavres d'élève jonchait le sol.Voldemort leva sa baguette et cria « _flammo corpus! _» aussitôt tous les corps s'enflammèrent et disparurent dans une odeur de mort.

Voldemort:j'aime ce sort très utile pour faire disparaître les morts ne trouve tu pas Lucius?

Lucius:Oui. dit il.Il releva la tête et dit: Seigneur. Pourquoi avoir décider d'attaquer le collèges poudlard? Cette question le hantait depuis deux jour que la bataille c'était achever.

Voldemort:Pourquoi veut tu tant le savoir, il c'était rapprocher tant de Lucius qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum.

Lucius:Question de curiosité seigneur….

Voldemort:Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler voldemort.

Lucius savait qu'il ne devrai pas désobéir a son maître surtout que c'était un honneur seul quelques rare personne pouvait l'appeler in ci, mais il savait pourquoi voldemort c'était rapprocher, il le voulait depuis qu'il avait été élèves voldemort lui avais fait payer cher de ne pas avais essayer de le retrouver après sa chute du pourvoir et même après être revenu d'entre les morts il le voulait toujours.

Voldemort:Pourquoi ne te laisse tu pas faire Lucius? tu c'est bien que sa me mais en colère dit il en caressant sa baguette (baguette magique! n'aller pas penser autre chose bande de petit(e) coquin(e)lol)

Il fut interrompus par bellatrix lestrange qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle elle s'agenouilla s'en se rendre compte de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Bellatrix:Maître nous avons un problème pour entrer dans le bureau de dumbledore.

Voldemort marchait a présent dans le couloir menant au bureau de dumbledore il avait renvoyer Lucius et bellatrix.Il était arrivé devant la statue qui du griffon qui était habituellement immobile mais a présent il c'était animé et deux mangemort était par terre ,mort, les griffes du griffon était rouge de sang.

Voldemort:_flammo corpus!_ les deux corps disparurent en flamme.Alors c'est toi le légendaire gardien de poudlard dit il.Voldemort avait appris pendant sa sixième année qu'un gardien avait pour mission de protéger poudlard et leur directeur.

Le griffon envoya une boule de feu vers voldemort qui l'évita de justesse.

Voldemort:Des boules de feu? je sens que je vais m'amuser. Tu na pas su proteger dumbledore alors comment pourrait tu me barrer le passage, dit il en riant.

Les pensées du griffon se répercutèrent en écho dans la pièce.

__

Je n'ai su le protéger,

mais mes pouvoir son intact,

et tant que l'héritier ne sera pas la,

personne n'entrera dans cette pièce.

Le griffon se mit a briller et une onde de choc frappa voldemort et tous les mangemort présent dans l'enceinte en quelques seconde voldemort et une dizaine de mangemort se retrouvèrent au portail ou était les statue des sangliers.

Voldemort: Partez! dit il au mangemort qui s'exequatur aussitôt.Nan, dit il en touchant l'écran de protection qui l'empêchait de passer, c'est impossible! Je suis l'héritier de serpentard, nan c'est... impossible. Potter! compris t-il en transplanant directement a son chateau il descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il le put et fonça directement au cachot ou était enfermer Harry, quand il arriva devant la porte elle était en morceaux et les chaîne qui maintenait Harry avait été détruite, le pièce était vide.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Premier chapitre TREMINER! vous voulez la suite? REVIEWS (en bas a gauche)

Biz a tous (ah au fait les prochain chap' seront plus long)


End file.
